1. Field of the Invention
Systems and methods consistent with the present invention relate generally to a method for providing a user interface (UI) for each user, a method for performing a service, and a device applying the same, and more particularly, to a method for providing a UI suitable for a user by recognizing user's approach, a method for performing a service, and a device applying the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of communication technologies, en environment where various devices are connected to one another via a communication network and provide their respective services to a user is established. For example, a home network system is established in home and a conference room using an office network is established in an office. Also, the government is actively conducting a Ubiquitous (U)-city business which establishes a ubiquitous environment in a city via a network.
A device included in such a network environment is likely to be shared by several users rather than being used by one user. Therefore, a user should go through a user authentication process in order to use a specific device.
However, since the user should go through a process of inputting an ID and a password every time he or she wishes to log in, there is inconvenience in starting use of the device. Also, when the user wishes to use files stored in his or her computer using another device, the user should go through a process of accessing the computer and then copying the files stored in the computer, which also may cause inconvenience.
The user wishes to use the devices in a network environment by performing a simple process. Therefore, there is a need for a method for a user to use devices connected to a network environment more easily.